


France.  Yes, like the country.

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: France - Freeform, Gen, Please Just Adopt Him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post S3.  Brief snippets about Chris taking Isaac to France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

At breakfast a few mornings after defeating the nogitsune Chris paused and looked across the table at Isaac eating his cereal.

"So Isaac, I noticed you're still here."

Isaac swallowed while nodding. "Yes, that is correct."

Chris thought he knew the answer, but he asked the question anyway.

"Why?"

Isaac pursed his lips for a minute before answering.

"Do you wa-"

"No, no. Nevermind. You're fine, it's fine," Chris said as he held up a hand to stop him. He pretended not to notice the relief on Isaac's face as he went back to eating his cereal.

"So how would you like to go to France?"

Isaac's face lit up. "You mean like the country?"

"Yes, Isaac, like the country."

Isaac shrugged. "Sure, sounds better than going to class."


	2. Sleeping Arrangements

They left in such a rush that they ended up having to spend the first few nights in a hotel before Chris' old contacts could get a place ready for them. On the second morning Chris opened his door to find something unusual curled up next to the morning paper.

"Isaac, what are you doing?"

Isaac slowly opened one eye and peered up at Chris.

"Trying to sleep?"

"On the hallway floor?"

"Well, I used to spend the night in open graves, Mr. Argent, so I'd say this is a step up."

Chris just looked at him, so Isaac continued.

"And Scott never complained. Although he also thought I stopped..."

Mr Argent sighed. 

"I'll get us a double room. You do know _how_ to sleep in a bed, don't you?"

Isaac couldn't hold back a half-smile.

"I think I can figure it out."


	3. Fashion Sense

They were still waiting for their plans for more permanent residence to finalize, so they spent a few days wandering the city. That's when they found it.

The scarf shop.

"Remind me, Isaac, why are we in here again?"

Isaac put the scarf he was looking at back and turned to Chris.

"I don't understand that question. Why wouldn't we be?"

"It's almost summer."

"Exactly."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I don't understand that answer. Explain it to me."

Isaac rolled his eyes. "It's almost summer, so I obviously can't keep wearing my spring scarf, and that is the only one I packed. I figured they'd have more over here, and I was not disappointed." 

Chris just stood there absorbing that information while Isaac continued to peruse the merchandise and mutter to himself about the benefits of various materials. He was on the other side of the store by the time Mr Argent gave up and just shouted, "I'm not paying for this you know!"


End file.
